


Post Heat Treats

by Mer_Kitty



Series: Salted Caramel [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Oral Sex, Touching, post-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 09:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mer_Kitty/pseuds/Mer_Kitty
Summary: Keith's heat is almost done, and he finds himself naked in Lance's bed with the sleeping alpha. What will the Red Paladin do?





	Post Heat Treats

Violet eyes snapped open. Keith’s breath stuck in his throat before his mind registered the heavy weight across his hips and warm breath puffing across his cheek. Turning slowly onto his side, he saw Lance’s face slack with sleep, mouth lulled open, looking completely at ease. The weight around his waist tightened pulling him closer; it was Lance’s arm. Lance’s leg pressed between his hooking his calf as he sighed happily in his sleep. 

_He’s real_

Fingers flexed against Keith’s back and Lance’s chest pressed forward against the smaller man as his leg tried to pull Keith’s body towards his own. Lance’s lips rubbed softly against Keith’s shoulder, and his body settled against the smaller man.

_And apparently a cuddler_

Keith let his gaze drift over Lance’s features. He looked wrecked.

Brown hair stuck up in crazy angles, looking like the pretty alpha may or may not have been mildly electrocuted. Keith wasn’t completely sure how long his heat had lasted so far, but, from the large dark bags under Lance’s eyes, he guessed it had to have been an exhausting few days. Lance’s lips were swollen and bright red; they looked like a dozen bees had stung them. His neck was more purple than tan at this point, layers and layers of bruising and teeth marks marred the skin. Keith knew that under their shared sheet Lance’s body was covered in even more marks, marks Keith had put there. 

He was beautiful, in a debauched sort of way.

Lance would definitely think that he looked like a mess and would insist on hours of pampering to fix what he considered issues. Keith, on the other hand, had never seen the alpha look more stunning. The omega in Keith preened, from knowing he had taken the pristine alpha apart and turned him into the exhausted mess in front of him. Only he could do that. 

_Well I mean I’m sure another omega could **try**_

A malicious voice whispered in the back of Keith mind. The omega’s heart clenched at the idea.

Pressing closer to Lance, Keith gently slid his finger up Lance’s arm watching happily as a smile tugged the alpha’s lips in his sleep. Lance sighed against Keith’s shoulder, lips puckering up against pale skin. Tan limbs tightened around Keith before relaxing a little, the alpha settling in his sleep. Keith would never let another omega close enough to see Lance like this.

_Mine_

Slowly Keith untangled his legs from Lance’s and lifted the heavy arm from around his waist. He carefully extracted himself from the bed, refusing to groan from his sore achy muscles protests. Keith refused to wake the exhausted alpha. 

Standing completely naked in the chilled air, Keith watched Lance mutter in his sleep before gripping the pillow Keith had been using and pulling it into his naked chest. Keith blushed, as the alpha buried his face in the pillow humming in contentment, before relaxing back against the bed. Keith’s gaze lingered up and down Lance’s body. He tucked himself into almost a fetal position wrapped around Keith’s pillow, face pressed into the heavily scented fabric. The omega’s heart beat a little quicker looking at the disheveled sad excuse for a nest around the Alpha’s body.

_Next time the nest will be better_

Keith consoled his inner omega, which was displeased that their nest had been subpar for their first mating. More importantly though, Keith would make sure there was a next time. He had a plan. 

Nodding to himself, still naked in the middle of the room, he checked the time. It was currently the middle of the sleep cycle; 2 and a half days had passed in the heat-induced haze. 

_No wonder, I’m so sore_

Keith blushed, while thinking about what **exactly** was sore. 

Lance had definitely done a good job soothing most of Keith’s heat, but he could still feel the faintest buzz under his skin. Looking down at his battered body he saw marks all over his pale skin. Fingerprints bruised into his thighs, bite marks on his hips, and he knew his neck was most definitely covered in lovebites. He felt amazing though; his body ached and pulsed in the most delicious of ways. As much he had enjoyed their earlier activities, Keith was still a little disgusted with the amount of body fluids still clinging to his skin, if he was being honest. 

Walking to the bathroom, he cringed from the sound of the door whooshing open, checking over his shoulder to make sure Lance was still sleeping. The alpha didn’t even stir, he was even snoring softly now. Something melted inside Keith at seeing the blue-eyed man so relaxed and vulnerable. Lance was always putting on a show, but seeing him like this, in his own environment, gave Keith the sweetest of heartaches. 

Keith stepped into the bathroom silently; he eyed the shower longingly before grabbing a cloth and giving himself a quick wipe down. He would shower later.

_Preferably with Lance_

Keith shook his head, his inner omega gave a rumbling purr from that idea. He tossed the soft cloth into the laundry shoot; the soft suction taking the cloth to the laundry room, which was located in some unknown place on the ship. 

Still naked, the omega walked out into the room and towards the closet. Thankfully the rooms were uniform, so Keith knew exactly where everything was located in Lance’s room. Lance’s soft snoring made Keith smile as the closet door opened, the smell of sea air wrapping lovingly around his body. 

Keith let out a shuddering breath from Lance’s scent surrounding him completely; he wanted to go curl up against Lance and kiss him awake. Longing made Keith’s hands shake, while he checked the closet drawers looking for something to wear. He found a pair of loose gray sweatpants type material and quickly tugged them on. 

He reminded himself to ask Lance where he had gotten the pants because the soft fabric felt heavenly against his naked legs. Grabbing a black tank top from another drawer, Keith glanced over his shoulder one more time, checking that Lance was still sleeping soundly. The door to the hall clicked closed quietly, and Keith began his determined journey through the darkened halls.

Bare feet padded silently down the metal hall until Keith came to a halt. The door slid open, and he stepped into the food prep area. Keith’s heart was racing; he was glad no one had seen him coming out of Lance’s room. The omega quickly grabbed two bowls and began filling them with food goo. He snatched up two water pouches, before looking around slowly; he felt like he was missing something. 

“There’s some fruit from our last stop in the cooling unit. Something tells me you guys deserve it,” Hunk’s quiet, amused voice made Keith jump slightly. Keith flipped around, startled to see the yellow paladin standing in the doorway. One water pouch flew out of Keith’s hands and landed with a wet plop between them. 

“I didn’t realize anyone was awake,” Keith fought to keep his voice level, while a blush spread over the bridge of his nose.

“Just coming for a midnight snack,” Hunk smiled warmly, before stepping into the room towards the cooling unit. The door slid open, and Keith shivered, stooping to pick up the dropped water pouch. “Here,” Hunk handed him a bright blue fruit, about the size of an apple with little purple bumps protruding from its shiny blue skin, “it tastes kinda like a cross between mango and strawberries, with a hint of popcorn. I’m obsessed.” Hunk bit into the one in his other hand with the most blissful of expressions.

“Thanks” Keith said slowly taking he piece of fruit and juggling the two bowls of goo. He pinned the two pouches of water under the arm reaching out for the fruit, while cradling one bowl in the opposite elbow and grasping the second bowl in his other hand. Slowly he shifted things around to grasp both bowls in his hands and cradle the fruit in the crook of his elbow.

“Don’t forget one for Lance” Hunk said plopping one more piece of fruit into the crook of Keith’s arms. 

“Shit” Keith would have dropped everything if it wasn’t for Hunk’s hands clamping down on his fore arms.

_Is he **smirking** at me? _

Hunk chuckled at Keith’s stunned face. “It was only a matter of time before you two ended up together,” his voice was warm and affectionately teasing. “He’s been obsessed for so long but didn’t realize why, till recently,” Hunk chuckled. Apparently he found Lance’s obliviousness entertaining. 

Warm brown eyes connected with shocked violet; Hunk continued, “He’s always been attracted to you, but he’s finally owning up to it. Also, I know you’ve always had your eye on him.” 

One dark eyebrow quirked, his gaze trained on Keith “You weren’t very subtle.” Keith’s mouth dropped open, and his eyebrows shot up so far they were hidden under his fringe. Hunk gave another hearty chuckle before stealing a bite of his fruit. 

Hunk’s voice was light, but something shifted in his eyes. He seemed more serious suddenly, while nodding his head and saying, “He’s an amazing alpha, even if he doesn’t see it himself. Any omega would be lucky to have him.” Brown eyes flashed before tacking on, “You both suit each other very well.” 

Thoughts whirled into a jumbled mess in the smaller man’s mind. Keith’s mouth gaped open before flapping trying to form words. Finally, he choked out, “You knew?” his voice sounded borderline hysterical. 

“That you were an omega? Of course” Hunk’s smile was blissfully sweet, as if Keith was the crazy one for doubting him. 

“But how? I’m on suppressants…” Wide violet eyes looked absolutely perplexed. 

Hunk guffawed, before realizing Keith was being completely serious, “I have three older omega siblings.”

Hunk acted as if that explained everything. “And?” Keith huffed almost dropping a bowl of goo.

“One of them is my older brother,” Hunk smiled. 

“Oh,” Keith’s lips formed a little ‘o’, while gazing up at Hunk.

Hunk’s warm laugh filled the entire space. Taking another bite of his fruit he chuckled to himself lightly. “You are built like him, well he’s taller. Plus your mannerisms are similar. He constantly took suppressants and was forced to build a bit of wall between himself and others. Underneath it though he cared more than anyone else. When he found his Alpha, Penelope, he really had the chance to let those walls down. They have four beautiful children,” Hunk’s smile was bittersweet. 

“He must have been much older than you,” Keith mumbled, his voice soft. His overworked brain couldn’t think of anything better to say. 

“He was,” Hunk nodded, his voice gentle, brown eyes shimmering a little bit. “I’m glad Lance finally found out,” Hunk nodded once before walking towards the exit. He hesitated at the doorway looking over his shoulder to tell Keith, “You couldn’t have picked a better Alpha.”

The yellow paladin disappeared before Keith could even open his mouth to comment. The omega felt like the wind had been knocked out of him, and his eyes were suspiciously watery. He didn’t fully understand what had happened between himself and Hunk, but he knew it was significant. More importantly, he knew he needed to heed the yellow paladin’s cryptic advice.

_Lance was his perfect Alpha_

Keith was determined to be Lance’s perfect omega.

~~~~~~~

Groaning Lance buried his head in the plush pillow pressed against his face. Everything reeked of salt and burnt sugar, like caramel; the delectable scent even clung to his skin. Everything smelt right, but something was off.

Lance jolted up in bed, blue eyes flashing open. 

_Keith?_

The bed was still a little warm and copious amounts of fluids marred the surrounding blankets and sheets.

_It was real_

Something inside Lance relaxed. He hadn’t dreamed Keith was an omega. He hadn’t dreamed about finding the omega in his bed. Most importantly he hadn’t dreamed about the way it felt to please Keith or the sweet way he cried Lance’s name when he came. It was all real. 

And now Keith was gone. 

Lance sighed fisting the pillow that was drenched in Keith’s scent, eyes stinging with unshed tears. 

_He hates me_

Something shattered inside of Lance. After a moment, he realized it was his heart. 

_Of course he was upset and left_

The rational part of Lance’s brain began reasoning with his wounded inner alpha. Keith had gone into a surprise heat. He had been so possessed by it that he ended up burrowed in Lance’s bed trying to ride it. Lance then appeared and basically offered himself up on a silver platter to the essentially intoxicated omega. Lance would be overwhelmed if he was Keith too. 

Maybe Lance could salvage this situation. 

He truly liked Keith. He liked his quick wit, his pretty eyes, his laugh, and hell he even liked his stupid shiny mullet. The alpha liked the way his violet eyes became a little dazed when he was concentrating or the way perfect white teeth would bite into his bottom lip when he was uncertain. Keith was one of the most incredible people Lance had ever met. He was driven, accomplished, talented, and most importantly, under the tough exterior, kind hearted. 

_Keith was his perfect omega_

There was no way Lance was letting him slip through his fingers. 

_I’ll get him back. I’ll go find him and then I’ll tell him that ⎯_

Suddenly the bedroom door slid open, breaking Lance from his mental pep talk to go find Keith. The silver door disappeared to reveal the man himself.

~~~~~~~

The door slid open with a soft whoosh; wide blue eyes startled Keith.

“Oh,” the breath puffed softly past Keith’s lips. He almost dropped the fruit and water pouches, while bowls clanked together and Lance’s watery gaze zeroed in on him. 

“I thought you would still be asleep,” Keith’s voice was a little rough as he stepped into the room. A pretty flush settled across the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheekbones. 

Lance looked completely dumbfounded sitting naked in the bed. “You came back?” 

Keith’s breath caught; he looked more closely at Lance. He still looked debauched, but now there was this raw vulnerability in his eyes as his brows furrowed together sweetly. He looked completely confused to see Keith standing in his room. 

_He thought I left him?_

Keith felt like he had been punched in the gut. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He wanted to keep Lance forever. 

The realization startled the omega. Unthinkingly he muttered, “Of course I came back.”

Walking slowly to the bed, careful not to drop his offerings Keith whispered, “I thought you might be hungry.” A deep red blush covered his features; he was almost the color of his lion. 

Lance let out a huff, which Keith realized was a little laugh. Keith caught Lance’s gaze through his lashes, his wide blue eyes were noticeably shiny. He murmured, “Famished,” a grin spread slowly across his lips. 

Lance’s smile was like the sun. It shone like a sunset and sunrise swirled together with pure happiness. It took Keith’s breath away. The sun was what he missed most from Earth, from home, and now, standing in front of an elated Lance, he felt like he was home watching the sun peak beautifully over his desert. 

“Good,” Keith’s voice was soft and gutted as he handed Lance a bowl of goo. Who knew a person could be home? The thought made a little smile worm its way onto Keith’s face, while gazing shyly at Lance through his long lashes. 

Something darkened in Lance’s eyes, ignoring it he took the outstretched bowl, while his fingers caressed gently over Keith’s. 

A soft gasp slipped through Keith’s lips, which made Lance smirk. Heat curled in both men’s stomach spreading slowly through their bodies, but suddenly Keith’s stomach gave a loud rumble. 

Lance chuckled, smiling brightly, and mumbled “Time to eat.”

Keith plopped next to Lance on the disheveled bed. The moment of heat had passed making the omega agitated and disappointed, in frustration unceremoniously dropped the water pouches, fruit, and utensils onto the bed. 

_Do **not** pout _

Lance picked up a spoon and quickly began eating his food goo. Suddenly, he pulled a slight face. “Never gets better,” he muttered his face a little scrunched. Keith couldn’t help the little laugh that slipped out ⎯ some might have called it a giggle. Lance blinked at him his spoon halfway to his mouth, Keith shook his head and picked up his spoon ignoring the staring alpha. 

They ate their food goo in companionable silence, both taking side-glances at the other. A light blush remained settled over Keith’s features, which fascinated the blue paladin. They both finished their bowls and Keith stood up and carried them to set them by the door. Lance’s hungry eyes lingered on Keith’s ass, light gray material clung lovingly to firm curves. “I see you found my sweatpants,” Keith looked perplexedly at Lance. “I’m surprised they aren’t too long,” Lance chuckled, mischievous blue eyes lingering over the omega. 

Keith blushed a little brighter and smirked, “They were.” He lifted the black tank top up to show the rolled waistband of the pants. They were slung low on his hips; Lance’s eyes suddenly darkened making Keith shiver, while gazing at his lean pale hips. 

“Hmm,” Lance mumbled his eyes not leaving Keith. Keith lowered the tank some before walking back to the bed. Hungry blue eyes gazed up at him. Keith was acutely aware of the fact that Lance was completely nude under the thin sheet. Keith paused in front of Lance at the side of the bed. 

Tentatively Lance slid forward, long tan legs caging Keith in. The sheet still covered his modesty, but he was nearly completely bare to Keith’s hungry gaze. Tan hands lifted and hesitated slightly, azure eyes locked with violet as they settled onto pale hips. Lance’s thumbs slid under the black tank to rub against Keith’s soft skin gently. 

“I like these on you” Lance’s voice was hoarse, and it took Keith’s hazy mind a moment to register what he was talking about. 

_The sweatpants_

Keith chuckled; arching his back a little making the tank ride up, so he could see Lance’s fingers settled on his skin. “Me too,” he whispered soft and intimate. “They are so soft. Where did you find them?”

“There’s a clothing synthesizer on board,” Lance’s voice was a little mischievous, while gazing up at Keith. 

“You didn’t share this information,” Keith gaped. 

“I told Hunk,” Lance smirked his thumb pressing a little more forcefully into the dip of Keith’s hip. Keith blushed at the mention of the yellow paladin. Lance raised and eyebrow noticing the blush. “Something going on with Hunk?” he tried to keep the jealousy out of his voice but failed, while squeezing Keith’s hips lightly. 

Keith moaned unexpectedly, catching both guys off guard. His blush deepened, while Lance’s gaze darkened, his eyes looked like the deepest parts of the ocean. “I ran into him in the kitchen,” Keith murmured. Lance’s gaze was heavy on him; slowly, he leaned over and grabbed the fruit off the bed. “He gave me these,” Keith paused before adding, “for the both of us.”

At first Lance looked confused, but Keith could see the light bulb click on in his mind. “Oh,” Lance smiled a little, before his eyes widened and he gazed up at Keith. “He always knew didn’t he?”

“Apparently,” Keith couldn’t resist rolling his eyes a little in annoyance. He tried so hard to keep his status secret. 

“He’s too perceptive,” Lance smiled fondly before tugging Keith onto the bed. Keith sprawled half on the bed, half on Lance’s lap. “Now, should we try this? Is it a fruit?”

Lance took one of the blue, purple spotted fruits out of his hand. “I think so,” Keith chuckled. “Hunk said it tasted like mango, strawberry, and popcorn?” 

“Hmm,” Lance hummed before biting into the fruit. Juice glistened on his lips, his eyes comically wide, “Oh my god.” A moan rattled in his chest making Keith’s heart race. 

“Good?” Keith’s mouth was suddenly dry. He twisted slightly repositioning, so his ass was on the bed but his legs were still in Lance’s lap. Lance’s free hand gripped his thigh preventing him from moving any further from the alpha. 

“Amazing! Try it,” Lance urged excitedly, eyes shimmering happily. 

“Ok?” Keith looked a little perplexed binging the bright colored fruit to his lips. He bit in tentatively. The texture was crisp like an apple, and juice burst across his tongue. “Mmmm,” he hummed the juicy fruit was quite refreshing. The taste had the sweetness of a strawberry with the tropical edge of mango, and it ended with a slightly buttery and salty finish, that did in fact remind him of popcorn.

Juice dripped down the his chin and clung to his fingers; he savored the fruit, eyes closed in bliss. A finger swiped across Keith’s chin making his eyes pop open. Lance was sucking his thumb, while eyeing Keith’s lips. “Even better,” Lance’s voice deepened and sounded like pure sex. 

Keith’s heart skipped a beat, the hungry blue gaze trained on him as he swallowed shakily. He licked his lips, only to see the heat in Lance’s eyes amp up. “I think we should probably talk a little,” Keith’s voice only wavered a touch as his gaze lingered over Lance’s features

~~~~~~~

_Shit_

Had he read the situation wrong? Lance thought the blushing, the food, and the sweet glances meant that Keith was interested. Maybe he wasn’t?

_Shit. Of course he isn’t. Maybe all the blushing was because he felt uncomfortable. Quiznak. I’m a terrible person._

“Of course,” Lance sat up a little straighter and removed his hand from Keith’s thigh. He took another bite of the delicious fruit to prevent himself from rambling, his nerves shot up like a rocket. 

Keith frowned and hesitated before pulling his legs out of Lance’s lap to sit cross-legged on the bed. Lance eyed the way his sweatpants pulled across Keith thighs. The man was gorgeous. 

Silence stretched between the two paladins; Lance chewed slowly, and Keith’s eyes darted around never settling on the alpha next to him. 

“Um,” Keith looked as awkward as Lance felt, “Well I’m sorry.” The rushed blurt from the omega almost startled the alpha sitting next to him, but Keith finally snapped his eyes towards Lance, meeting his gaze. 

Lance choked slightly trying to swallow his bite. Wheezing, he muttered, “Sorry?” His eyes were watering, his voice slightly garbled.

“For barging into your room. I knew what was happening. I should have stayed away,” Keith’s eyes dropped to his lap, where he was playing with his fingers. White teeth bit into a plump bottom lip making the alpha’s heart race. Lance had never seen the red paladin this hesitant before. He didn’t like it.

“I’m the one who is sorry,” Lance mumbled perplexedly; violet eyes flashed up at him through thick dark lashes. 

“What? Why?” Keith looked completely confused. 

“I took advantage. I shouldn’t have touched you. I was the one who still had a semi-level head,” Lance looked away ashamed. He whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Blue eyes welling up a little, he felt like shit. What if Keith hadn’t actually wanted to be touched at all? Oh god. Lance felt like he was going to be sick.  
Keith’s voice broke Lance from the nauseating thoughts.

“What? You didn’t take advantage!” the wide eyes omega gripped Lance’s wrist. “I was begging for you. I wanted you so much. If anything I took advantage of you.” Keith took a deep breath. A fierce violet gaze caught azure eyes, a quick deep breath, before his firm voice admitted, “I’ve wanted you for so long. I shouldn’t have just shown up in heat, pumping out pheromones and begging you to take me. I should have just told you.”

Lance gaped. His mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no words could come out. A flush barely showed on his tan cheeks, while he studied Keith’s pretty and utterly sincere face. “Can you forgive me?” Keith’s voice softened a little. Wide violet eyes looked like little galaxies as they studied Lance’s face.

“You wanted me? Before the heat?” Lance’s strained voice caught between the two of them.

Dark brows knit together over violet eyes, “Of course I want you.” Keith blushed but maintained eye contact with Lance, gently adding, “Present tense.”

Lance felt a goofy grin spread across his lips. He knew he looked foolish, but he didn’t have a care in the world. Quirking one eyebrow, he smirked at Keith, “Couldn’t resist my charms.” He was tempted to shoot finger guns at him, but he didn’t want to push his luck too much with the irritable omega. 

Keith rolled his eyes and glared, “I take it back. You were right past tense.”

“I can convince you,” Lance’s eyes darkened before leaning into Keith’s personal space. 

“No, no, no, that was far too cheesy. There is no ⎯ ”

Lance’s lips caught Keith’s cutting him off.

~~~~~~~

Keith found himself pinned under a very naked alpha in a very messy nest, and he couldn’t have been happier.

Keith moaned against Lance’s lips. He tasted like space fruit and Lance, it was delicious. His tongue fought for dominance plunging into Lance’s mouth, caressing his tongue, running along his teeth, and even pressing to the roof of the other man’s mouth. He sought out all the sweet juices until only the taste of Lance remained, which honestly was even more delicious. 

Lance hummed, the vibrations settling over Keith’s lips, and let Keith dominate the kiss. Leisurely his tongue played with Keith’s, one of his hands pressed up under the fabric of Keith’s tank. Breaking the kiss, much to Keith’s chagrin, Lance whispered, “You have on too many clothes.”

“Do I?” Keith teased back, his fingers skating up Lance’s naked sides. 

The alpha squirmed against the omega at the ticklish sensation. “Yes far too many,” the murmur was soft. With no warning, Lance dipped his head to let his lips slowly caress Keith’s scent gland. 

Mewling, the omega sagged boneless under the alpha. “Yes,” the hiss was soft and accompanied by a tip of Keith’s head to bare his neck more. 

“Such a good omega,” the hot whisper slid across scented skin followed by an even hotter tongue. Something inside of Keith wound pleasantly tight from the praise. 

“Only for you,” he couldn’t resist the tease.

Lance jerked up. His lips were a little shiny from the assault on Keith’s neck, and his eyes were wide. Keith bit his bottom lip.

 _Did I say something wrong?_  
Lance’s shocked blue eyes turned molten, “Yes, only for me.”

Breath stuttered out of Keith, he had never felt so cherished in his life. Blue eyes looked at Keith like he was the entire universe being seen in one instant and held in the man’s hands. Lance looked at Keith like he was the brightest star he had ever seen. In that instance, Lance looked at Keith like he was life itself. 

Keith reveled in it.

In an instant, he realized he looked at Lance the exact same way. Lance was everything. It was that simple. 

Keith swallowed and allowed one hand to reach up and knot in Lance’s short hair, “Mine.”

The word hung ominously between the two for a moment. 

“Yours,” Lance’s voice was sweeter than his hungry gaze. 

Lance dropped to his elbows trapping Keith under his body. All he could see was Lance. All he could smell was Lance. All he could feel was Lance. It was all Lance. 

“And you are mine,” the words were slow and heated. The slid like caramel over his skin making the smaller man shiver. Lance nudged his nose softly against Keith’s maintaining that scorching eyes contact. 

“All yours,” Keith’s voice was gravely. His back arched under Lance pressing them completely together, before he yanked the alpha into a rough kiss. 

Lance chuckled against his lips, giving just as much to the kiss as Keith. 

Rough hands yanked and tugged at his clothes. With an indignant huff Lance was pulling away, putting enough space between them for Keith to yank his tank top off. Forgetting about his sore muscles and bruises Keith hissed between his teeth at the abrupt motion. Lance’s eye’s softened looking at the omega’s marked chest, “Maybe we should put this on pause.”

“Don’t you dare,” Keith pouted pulling Lance’s body back to his. 

The alpha resisted, tutting slightly, “You sure?”

“Positive,” he chuckled arching under Lance pressing their bare chests together.

Tan fingers smoothed the creases between Keith’s eyebrows, while Lance’s hands gentled their touch. Keith resisted pouting, “I thought omegas were supposed to be the nurturing ones.” Keith huffed indignantly pressing his hips up to rub against Lance’s erection, “Alphas are supposed to always be down to screw.”

“Good thing I’m not your average alpha,” Lance chuckled against Keith’s ear. Gentle lips caressing up and down the omega’s exposed neck. Soft fingers slid lovingly down the smaller man’s chest, toying with a nipple making him gasp, before venturing down to fiddle with the waistband of his sweats.

“Stupid perfect alpha,” Keith pouted before shimmying out of Lance’s sweatpants, the alpha’s hands assiting to push the fabric down as he hummed against Keith’s pale neck. 

“Horny perfect omega,” Lance muttered pulling Keith into a tight embrace. Both men hissed their cocks rubbing deliciously together. Everything was bare skin and heat in Keith’s mind in that moment. Pushing against Lance’s shoulder, he flipped them so he was straddling the taller man’s hips; he hesitated looking at the disheveled alpha for a moment, gears turning in his head, before dipping down to kiss along a tan collar bone.

~~~~~~~

Warm lips worked gently across his neck, “Mmmm,” he hummed, while gentle fingers skated across his ribs to settle on his hip.

_Can’t be too rough with him_

Lance didn’t want to accidentally cause that expression of mild pain on Keith’s face again. 

A hiss slipped from his lips when questing fingers wrapped around the base of his hardened cock. “So eager,” Lance’s voice was thick with desire; his lids fluttered opened to see Keith hovering above him. Fingers lazily slid up and down his shaft squeezing briefly on his knot. 

His hips pitched off the bed with a soft whine, “And I’m the eager one,” Keith’s chuckle made Lance’s body shiver. 

Lance’s hands skirted up Keith’s thighs, heat radiated off of the pale, marked skin. “You ok, cariño?”

Keith blushed, clearly not expecting the question. He rolled his eyes a little before mumbling, “My heat is hanging on a little bit.”

Lance smiled a sleepy but hungry grin, “How will we take care of that?” He craned his neck letting his lips trail softly up and down Keith’s marred neck.

“Did you mean what you said at the beginning of my heat?” Keith murmured sliding so he was settled more fully over Lance, relaxing a bit their legs were pressed completely together, hips touching, abs bumping with each panted breath. 

“I meant everything I said,” Lance pulled back to look at Keith. 

_What’s he talking about?_

Keith blushed sitting up a little and gazing down at Lance laying relaxed and naked under him. “Do you know which part I mean?” the blush deepened, which piqued Lance’s interest. 

“Honestly no,” Lance smiled, not the slightest bit bashful. Large tan hands settled on Keith’s slightly curved hips. He needed to feel the pretty omega. 

Keith looked a little flustered, while sitting up to distance them once more; his hands fluttered about for a moment before settling on Lance’s abs, while his cheeks flushed a deeper pretty pink. “Um,” the blush deepened, “you… I…while…”

Keith was adorably embarrassed, while his nails bit slightly into Lance’s skin. Violet eyes darted to Lance’s marked chest before he continued to try to articulate whatever he wanted to ask. 

“It’s ok. What are you talking about?” Lance’s cajoling voice muttered, his eyes soft as he gazed up at the raven-haired man above him. 

“Ugh,” Keith let out a frustrated huff. Glaring at Lance, he nearly shouted, “Did you mean it when you said I could fuck you?”

Lance chuckled under Keith, his entire face and most of his neck and chest were a bright strawberry pink. He looked so adorable with his lips pursed and his forehead creased, and needless to say the outburst was humorous. The laughter died abruptly in Lance’s throat when Keith caught his gaze, his violet eyes were bright and undeniably hungry. The hunger seemed to suck the breath right out of Lance’s lungs, “Of course,” the blue paladin’s voice was the barest of whispers. 

The silence surrounding the couple was incredibly charged and raw.

Something vulnerable flashed in Keith’s eyes, he nodded his head before dropping down to press his chest to Lance’s; he whispered against the alpha’s neck, “I was just wondering.”

Lance’s tongue wet his suddenly dry lips, while Keith gently ran his nose up and down bruised tan skin, before he mumbled, “Do you want to?”

Keith froze against Lance, his body stiff, before he murmured, “Yes.” Lips pressed hard to Lance’s scent gland making him arch and moan softly, squeezing Keith’s hips hard. 

“Now?” Lance’s voice was a rough groan, Keith’s teeth nibbled softly on his scent gland causing a rush of sea breeze and salt scent to fill the air. Keith moaned loudly against his neck grinding down against Lance’s hip, as he released his burnt sugar scent into the air. 

“Yes?” Keith moaned, the question hung at the end clearly asking for Lance permission. 

Alphas were taught to dominate; some of it was instinct, and some of it was socialization. Being fucked was seen as submissive, so most alphas didn’t express a desire to be fucked. Lance knew he was a little different from the average alpha. He had experimented sexually by himself and realized, that even though his body wasn’t built to be fucked like an omega, he did enjoy the sensation of being filled by his fingers. 

He assumed he would never be able to experiment with those desires with another person. Male omegas were incredibly rare, and Lance assumed he would end up with a female omega. Never in a million years did he think he would end up in space trying to save the universe with a very beautiful male omega asking to fuck him. 

_What is my life?_

Pleasure zinged up his spine as Keith’s very hard cock rubbed against his own interested member. The omega mewled in his ear, sounding a bit distressed, as the silence stretched on. “Yes. Now,” was all Lance could choke out, while wrapping his arms around the raven-haired man on top of him. 

Pressing the smaller man close, he lifted his hips before flipping them over in the bed. Keith’s wide eyes gazed up at him from the messy bed, stunned that Lance had been capable of that maneuver. 

Lance chuckled lifting his body off of Keith’s, pale thighs locked around tan hips in a vice like grip, “Where do you think you are going?” The omega was clearly pouting at the alpha, pressing their arousal together as if to remind the taller man what they were doing. 

Long fingers wrapped around pale thighs pressing them into the bed. Keith’s chest vibrated with a building whine, which made Lance murmur, “Hush.”

Looking irritated the omega relaxed back onto the bed, Lance leaned down and pecked Keith’s lips before removing himself from the tangle of limbs and bedding. He walked purposefully towards the bathroom. 

Shuffling through the countless bottles in his bathroom, he crowed finding the small blue bottle he was looking for. It was about as long as his pointer finger, was the same bright blue as his lion, and was beautifully curved. Inside a viscous liquid clung to the sides while swirling around in the bottle from the paladin’s abrupt movements. 

Lance pranced back into the bedroom, still completely naked, and smiled brightly at the annoyed omega still lounging on the bed. Keith had propped himself up on his elbows with his knees pressed together and a scowl on his pretty face. The bed was completely destroyed; it had dissolved into a heap of blankets and pillows, some even sat on the floor by the bed.

The alpha threw the bottle onto the bed before kneeling on the bed to hover over the pouting omega. “Needed supplies,” Lance felt a wicked grin spread across his lips as he leaned down to kiss the smaller man soundly on the lips. Tongues caressed and fought, before he pulled back smirking at Keith’s pink cheeks and breathless gasps.

Lance winked and cheekily said, “Had to make sure you were still interested”

Keith watched curiously as the long-limbed alpha shifted off the bed so his knees hit the floor, “What are you doing?” One dark eyebrow raised, clearly irritated that Lance was no longer kissing him. 

“You will see,” Lance smirked and shot finger guns at the dark haired man. 

“Dear lord you are so ⎯,” Keith’s voice abruptly cut off into a high pitched squeak as Lance wrapped long fingers around his thighs and yanked the pale man across the bed. His legs dangled off the bed on either side Lance, while he kneeled on the floor, just shy of eye level with Keith as he popped up into a sitting position. 

Lance smirked at the indignant set of Keith’s brow, but saw the heat simmering just under the surface in his pretty violet eyes, “I’m what?” Full lips pressed into the omegas shoulder, “Devilishly handsome?” They moved to the junction of neck and shoulder, “Witty beyond compare?” They settled against the omega’s scent gland teasing the sensitive skin, “The most mind-blowingly incredible lover in the entire universe?”

Lance hummed feeling pale fingers thread through his hair, Keith’s skin vibrated under his lips as he chuckled and said softly, “So stupid.”

The word hung between them; Lance pouted against the soft skin before sinking his teeth in aggressively, not breaking the skin though. “I’m going to make you eat your words,” Lance regarded the pretty omega with narrowed eyes. 

“Try me,” Keith laughed untangling himself from Lance and leaning back on his hands, smirk placed firmly on his pretty pink lips. 

Lance didn’t say a word just let his fingers skirt down Keith’s sides to settle on his hips, “Oh it’s so on baby.”

~~~~~~~

Keith was confused as Lance relaxed back to sit on his heels, “I thought I was going to get to fuck you.” Keith was a little embarrassed by how bluntly he had said that, but his cock gave a delicious throb at the idea of sinking into Lance.

“Such an eager beaver,” Lance’s smirk was so wicked it stole the breath from Keith as plush lips pressed against his sternum. Slowly they left tender deceptively sweet kisses down his chest to his abs. A tongue teased the definitions in the muscles there, caressing and tasting soft bruised skin, before dipping into his navel. 

Omegas were naturally pretty hairless, so Keith only had a faint happy trail and soft sparse black curls at the base of his cock, which Lance was currently running his nose across. Keith’s cock was rock hard straining and begging for attention, Lance’s lips and teeth completely ignoring it to caress his jutting hipbones. 

“Yes,” the hiss slid out slow and smooth from Keith’s lips as he threaded his fingers into Lance’s hair and tipped his head back looking at the ceiling of the bed. Something about the alpha on the floor and teasing him was driving Keith insane. He could cum from probably the sight of Lance on his knees and swollen lipped alone. 

“Look at me,” it was a true growl that Lance emitted, and Keith felt everything south of his navel tighten from the primal sound. 

He met the hungry blue eyes gazing up at him and couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his lips, Lance looked ready to eat him whole. It was intoxicating. “Good boy,” the praise sent a shiver down Keith’s spin making his fingers tighten in Lance’s hair. 

Smirking Lace leaned forward and blew slightly on Keith’s already weeping cockhead, “Do you take it back?”

“No,” Keith tried to sound stern, but it came out breathy and needy.

Lance tsked softly, before letting his nose caress up the underside of Keith’s twitching dick, “You sure, cariño?"  
The pet name was Keith’s undoing. 

“You aren’t stupid,” the breathless reply flew from Keith’s lips as Lance let his cheek caress his cock. 

Keith should have been embarrassed by how quickly he caved, but hunger was the only thing he felt, while he watched Lance’s lips spread to cover his cockhead. A soft hiss slipped through clenched teeth making Lance hum around the cock in his mouth, Keith jolted at the sensation. 

_Oh shit_

He had a hazy memory of Lance doing this a couple times during his heat, but now being completely clear headed it was a completely different sensation. 

Lance seemed to notice Keith’s reaction and smirked around his mouthful gazing up at Keith. One hard suck made Keith’s breath stutter and back arch hard, mischief gleamed in blue eyes as a calculating tongue began circling the omega’s head. “Lance,” the name was nothing more than a broken hiss as the alpha began taking more cock into his warm wet mouth. 

He popped off and looked up at Keith with a molten gaze and swollen pout, “I got you baby.”

Keith would eventually have to ask him how he was so good at this, but right now his brain could only process half of his cock being swallowed up in that pretty mouth. “Shit,” pale fingers flexed in silky brown locks. Keith’s hips stuttered up wanting to press deeper into Lance’s mouth, but not knowing what exactly was allowed. 

Lance looked blissful as he locked eyes with Keith, jaw relaxing to suddenly take all of his cock in his throat closing around the cock head massaging with each swallow and suck. Keith’s cock wasn’t alpha huge, but the idea that omega dicks were for decoration only was wrong; he had a perfectly average penis, which let him pass as a beta and was now completely buried in his alpha’s throat

_So hot_

You would think Keith would feel like he had control over Lance, but it was in fact the exact opposite. He felt like each swirl of tongue or suck was slowly stealing away his sanity until the only thought in his mind was…

_**Lance**_

His whimpering and moaning was getting out of control, but seemed to only spur the alpha on as he aggressively sucked the raven man’s swollen cock. Lance’s thumb pressed softly against Keith’s entrance sliding in with almost no resistance because of the slick pouring from the omega. Keith moaned loud and long eyes shutting before fluttering open at the feeling of being teased with fullness while having his cock in the warm tight vice of Lance’s mouth. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Keith’s voice was raw and well fucked, his gaze trained on the beautiful man working his cock between his thighs. 

Lance chuckled the vibrations sinking down Keith’s cock to reverberate in his hips, making his gut tighten deliciously. Everything shifted suddenly. A deep groan was the only warning Lance got as Keith’s balls tightened and he was cumming down the Cuban man’s throat. Lance didn’t even bat an eyelash, he just convulsively began swallowing around Keith’s spasming dick drinking down his cum like it was his job. 

Keith collapsed down onto his elbows refusing to look away from Lance as he pulled slowly off his twitching member. A pink tongue darted out licking around red swollen lips, which were sporting a cat-that-caught-the-canary smirk. “Delicious,” Lance’s voice was gravely and held a sultry promise that sent shivers up Keith’s spine. 

Keith’s laugh was a little weak, before he muttered fondly, “Pervert.”

“Only for you,” Lance winked then gently kissed Keith’s hip. He gave a soft hum before he stood up stretching, all long tan limbs, looking down at Keith’s naked flushed body. 

Keith couldn’t help responding to seeing Lance’s very obvious and impressive arousal, “Want help with that?” Keith smirked despite still feeling completely boneless. 

“In a minute,” Lance slowly crawled over Keith’s body. One hand splayed over the omega’s bared throat, while his thumb ran gently over his full pink bottom lip. “So pretty when you cum,” Lance’s lips gently pressed against Keith’s as the omega’s face flamed bright pink from the compliment. 

“God, why do you say stuff like that?” Keith’s mumbled voice was a little rougher than he meant for it to be. 

Lance pulled back face blank for a moment. He looked Keith in the eye and said, “Because it’s true.” Something vulnerable flashed in ocean blue eyes, “Should I stop?”

Keith felt like the breath had been knocked out of him. 

_This is new to him too_

Some gnawing worry in the back of his mind suddenly settled. Lance had been so smooth, saying all the right things, touching Keith in the most blissfully perfect ways, and Keith didn’t realize just how out of his element he felt. Maybe Lance had less experience than Keith had thought?

“No, don’t stop,” fondness bloomed in the omega’s chest as his alpha smiled down so sweetly at him. Leaning up he caught the taller man’s lips in a sweet, chaste, grounding kiss that settled them both. 

“Now for some prep,” Lance’s voice was smooth and confident, but his cheeks were tinged a sweet pink color. Crawling off of Keith he grabbed the little blue bottle and positioned himself at the foot of the bed, back to Keith.

“Prep?” Keith’s voice was confused but interested watching the way Lance’s long body moved fluidly in the tight space. Sitting up he scooted back slowly giving the alpha room on the bed as he sat against the headboard area of the bed. 

Lance chuckled looking at Keith over his shoulder; Keith arranged himself carefully one leg curled up to his body, covering himself a bit, the other outstretched along the back wall of the sleeping area, but still open to the alpha. “I’m not built to be fucked,” Lance’s voice held nothing but admiration and pure heat, his molten gaze fixed on Keith. There was a soft ‘pop’ as the lid gave on the little blue bottle, “I have to have a little help.” Keith watched a few drops of the thick slick green tinted liquid slide out of the open bottle onto Lance’s long tan fingers. 

_Oh_

The light bulb clicked for Keith, while watching Lance discard the bottle and lean down chest almost touching the bed, his thighs spreading, and ass on display for the omega’s hungry gaze. Elegant fingers prodded gently at Lance’s tiny pink asshole as his thighs relaxed even more letting his ass sink closer to the bed. His moan echoed around the bed area. Keith’s heart raced while, the alpha teased himself with slick fingers; Keith’s mouth went completely dry at the sight

“I – Ohh – need a little something to make this work,” slick fingers wiggled at Keith, he wished he could see Lance’s face, before the first digit sank halfway into the alpha’s tight passage. 

Keith was amazed to see Lance’s cock hardening more between his legs as he worked one finger slowly into his body, “Jesus Lance.”

“Yesssss” the his was long and drawn out, “Please say my name.”

The second finger began working into Lance’s body as Keith moaned, “Lance,” fingers reaching out to caress the alpha’s thigh.

“Don’t touch,” His voice hitched, pale fingers darted away earning a pained groan, “I’ll cum too quick.” 

Keith swallowed thickly watching Lance’s pink rim stretch to accommodate his long fingers. He twisted his wrist and a pleased sound rattled in his chest while his fingers made a scrissoring motion forcing his muscles to relax more. There was something completely intoxicating about the way Lance whimpered and squirmed under his own touch. Delicious heat suffused through Keith’s body at the thought of his own fingers ringing those sweet sounds from the alpha sprawled out like a buffet in front of him. 

Keith’s violet gaze caught Lance’s as he glanced over his shoulder, blush bright red across his tan cheeks. “So fucking beautiful,” Keith knew it was rough and sounded like a dirty compliment, but he couldn’t help it. Lance didn’t seem to mind though as he moaned, head thrown back, while adding a third finger to his stretched body. 

The three fingers scissored and twisted inside the alpha’s tight ass making both men moan uncontrollably, “Ok,” Lance voice was breathless, “I can’t wait any longer.” 

Long fingers pulled out almost roughly before he sat up looking over his shoulder. Keith bit into his bottom lip watching all the lean long muscle move under perfectly smooth skin. Lance was completely hairless, that should raise some questions, but Keith’s mind was so clouded with the remnants of heat and from watching Lance open himself up, the fact barely registered in his sex addled mind. “Mine,” Lance’s eyes were zeroed in on Keith’s mouth as he practically slithered into his lap. 

Keith dick jumped at the fact that Lance was so close. Lance pressed a palm to Keith’s knee forcing him to straighten his leg, both out in front of him, while he rested at the head of the bed. Lance’s thumb pulled the omega’s lip free, pressing their lips together for a moment, while he straddled the smaller man’s lap. “Yours,” Keith watched Lance’s pupils dilate from his comment. Keith’s hands ran gently down Lance’s long lean back, while sugar and salt blended together filling the air and clinging to their skin. 

Lance’s slick finger’s wrapped slightly around Keith’s cock, one then two pumps left his entire dick slick and shiny. 

“What the fuck is that stuff?” Keith’s rough voice caused Lance to pause and chuckle.

“Some Altean lube I found while looking for beauty products. It’s fucking amazing,” Lance murmured, warming that atmosphere as Keith’s dick began tingling softly. 

“Oh,” it was a soft exhale

“Right?” Lance smirked before lining himself up with Keith’s cock.

Suddenly anxiety reared its head in Keith’s chest; he gripped Lance’s hips making him freeze. “You sure?” Violet eyes searched blue for any trace of resistance, they only found warmth and pleasure and something else that made the omega’s breath hitch. 

“Yeah I’m sure,” Lance smirked before slowly sinking down onto Keith’s cock.

~~~~~~~

Breath rushed from Lance’s lungs, his ass ached. Keith’s cock was thicker and longer than anything Lance had had inside of himself. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes forcing himself to relax, while letting gravity and Altean lube assist him in getting Keith buried as deeply inside of himself as humanly possible.

Finally after what felt like an eternity Lance was seated flush against Keith, chest-to-chest both men panted clinging tightly to each other. 

“You feel so good,” Keith’s voice groaned below his ear, Lance felt lips caress his scent gland before liking and sucking gently down his neck. He relaxed a little against Keith’s body despite the slight burning stretch of being stuffed full of cock for the first time. 

“I feel so full,” Lance’s moan was slightly broken as he shifted his hips, Keith’s hard cock brushed softly against his prostate. Pulling his hips up he sank down slowly making Keith moan, while he searched for that special spot. 

He tried twice more before he nailed his prostate on a down stroke, a choked moan echoed through the room, while Lance saw stars. Keith moaned at the tightening of Lance’s body and chuckled, “Fucking sharp shooter.”

“You love it,” Lance panted slowly bouncing on Keith’s lap chasing that delicious feeling. 

“I love you,” the sigh was so soft the alpha almost didn’t hear it under his own movements and breaths, but Keith’s body going rigid underneath him made him realize it wasn’t his imagination. 

Everything inside of him melted. He was officially a puddle of happy goo in Keith’s hands. He pulled back looking at shocked terrified violet eyes. 

Lance’s large hands held either side of Keith’s face, smiling brightly he murmured, “I love you too, now will you please fuck me.” Leaning down he pecked the wide-eyed omega buried in his body.

Keith chocked on a stunned laugh before gripping Lance around the waist. Lunging up Lance gave a choked moan as Keith forced him back against the bed still buried deep inside of him. Keith carefully moved both legs under his own body, while shifting Lance up the bed, with almost unnatural flexibility. The alpha’s head spun as he looked at the ceiling of the bed.

_What the quiznak?_

Suddenly Keith’s face popped into view as he circled his hips, still buried deep in the moaning Cuban man. “So you want me to fuck you?” Keith’s voice was syrupy sweet as he let his hips pull back excruciatingly slowly. “I can’t fuck you properly if you are on top,” the ‘p’ popped a little as his hips surged forward fucking hard into Lance. 

If Lance thought he had seen stars before this was like seeing the entire universe at once, color swirled behind closed lids as his back arched hard a pathetic whimper falling from his lips. “Yes,” Keith his pulling out even slower almost like he was savoring the tight grip the alpha’s body had on him. 

Fucking back in hard and deep made Lance’s breath hitch, “Keith.” His name sounded like a prayer as thin tan hips tried to lift up and take even more. “Please,” the broken begging was all it took. Something snapped, mostly Keith’s hips, and Keith began fucking Lance in earnest. 

_God_

The soft breathy ‘please’ gutted Keith. He didn’t know Lance could sound like that, but he was determined to rip even sweeter pleas from the arching alpha under his body.

Pulling back slowly, Lance’s body clung to Keith trying valiantly to pull him back inside the man’s body. The omega’s hips shot roughly forward making sure to keep the angle consistent so he could hear the hitched moan claw its way out of Lance’s throat. Unfocused blue eyes gazed up at him as Lance’s jaw went slack letting out delicious moans and whimpers with each quickening thrust. 

Deep hard strokes turned the alpha into a begging writhing mess as the omega took him apart thrust by thrust. ‘Please’, ‘more’, and ‘Keith’ were the only coherent words tumbling from the overwhelmed Cuban man’s mouth. Keith was purring from the sounds, his whole body vibrated against Lance adding another layer to the sensory overload. Broken moans escaped his lips as he thrashed against the bed under Keith, this felt so so good. Not as good as knotting Keith, but a close second. Keith was having similar thoughts, his own body fluttering wanting to be filled, but savoring the feeling of fucking Lance as its own type of special pleasure. 

Lance had never imagined getting fucked could feel this good, but everything was like a delicious sensory overload. His ass ached from being so full, his body felt tight and boneless simultaneously, and the emotional joy he felt from making Keith groan like that was like a whole new level of euphoria. Then this warmth bloomed in his chest as fireworks exploded behind Lance’s eyelids. This was what making love was like, sure he was having his brains fucked out of his skull, but he loved Keith. Loved him with every fiber of his being, and this was making love, this was an emotional connection he had never known before. 

Suddenly overwhelmed with emotion, he forced them open needing to see Keith. 

The warmth blooming in his chest turned molten hot and suffused through every cell in his body, while gazing up at the omega above him. 

Keith’s face was twisted, his violet eyes were barely visible through thick lashes, sweat matted dark hair to his forehead, and his lips had a tiny drop of blood welled up from being bit so hard. He looked positively edible. 

“Mine,” the moan echoed in both their throats at the same time. 

Lance would have chuckled if it wasn’t for the raw hunger burning through his body. “Yours,” Lance’s voice was nearly gone, seemingly fucked out of him. He knotted his fingers in Keith’s silky raven hair and pulled him forward kissing the droop of blood away and bringing their lips together in a desperate sloppy kiss. 

“Yours,” Keith’s voice was surprisingly tender, while his hips pumped hard against Lance’s prostate, nailing it with every thrust. The love in Keith’s eyes caught the alpha off guard, making him gasp at the tightening sensation in his gut. Lance didn’t even have a tick to process what was happening, before his entire body detonated. Something inside him exploded, his orgasm shredding him apart before binding him back together with mind numbing pleasure. Distantly he heard Keith’s broken moan against his lips, his hips fucking forward as he came hard inside of Lance’s clutching body. 

“Good,” the whisper was totally raw, Lance’s voice shot, his arms wrapping tightly around Keith. Not caring about the cum or slick clinging to their skin as clutched the man’s smaller frame against his own. Keith shivered and relaxed completely against the taller man, clearly spent. 

Soft lips pressed against a tan collarbone, as an even softer voice whispered, “Love you.”

“Love you too,” Lance lips pressed firmly to the crown of Keith’s head before shifting them onto their sides. Lance closed his eyes, not even bothering to cover them up; Keith’s warmth sunk into his skin as they clung to one another. Caramel scent filled the air as they both drifted to sleep in a tangle of messy limbs, murmured endearments, and salty sweet kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super long! I really wanted to help grow the relationship a little bit. I'm sorry this took so long to get out, but I really debated on which way to take this story. I debated angst, but these boys already have enough going on. I didn't want them pining anymore than they already had
> 
> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> I have a few more ideas for some parts to this series that I will slowly be putting together :)


End file.
